


A Little Bit Closer

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Library is a Ceve shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for Drabbletag7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal
> 
> The Librarians: Cassandra/Eve - in the depths of the library - requested by beckonade

Cassandra worried her bottom lip as she turned the door handle.

"I think we're locked in."

"What? How can we be locked in?"

Eve slammed her bodyweight against the door. But it didn't budge.

"What the hell? First the clippings book tells the two of us specifically to come here and now we're locked in? If this is a prank I'll murder Ezekiel in his sleep."

Cassandra took another look around the room and frowned.

"Eve we have another problem, this room is getting smaller."

Eve sighed and threw her hands dramatically in the air.

"Of course it is! So how long do we have?"

Cassandra watched the walls to determine their current rate of movement, then did some quick mental calculations.

"About 5 minutes."

"Great, just great."

Eve resumed her frantic banging on the door as the walls continued to creep closer. After a few minutes the room was so small it was nothing more than a cupboard, and Cassandra found herself pressed up against Eve, face-to-face.

Thanks to her brain-grape Cassandra had always known she would die soon, she just hadn't expected the Library to be the thing that killed her. Still, of all the ways to go, crushed to death against her incredibly inappropriate crush was probably the most ironic.

Suddenly Cassandra realised that by now they should be dead.

"I think the walls have stopped."

"Great," Eve said, and Cassandra felt the movement of her chest against hers, "now what?"

"Now we wait to be rescued…"


End file.
